


White Noise

by IdyllicTheandric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdyllicTheandric/pseuds/IdyllicTheandric
Summary: A growing collection of old stories of mine that I come across.  I wish that I could say that I was good at writing, but I hope you can get some sort of kick from these.





	1. The Silence(2018)

**Author's Note:**

> this story was written during a time where I was still in my "edgy" phase-- early 2018. I had thought of rewriting it, but decided against it.

The crystals used to glow under the sorceress' touch. They would always glow in the same, soft pastel colors that she adored so much. But they couldn't anymore. They had lost it. They took it away from them.

The brunette sighed as she pulled her hand away, looking down at the silent room. Her purple orbs gazing over to the mess of papers over in the corner of the room. When did they get there? She did not know. "Why..?" she murmured, resting her right hand on her chest. Her voice didn't even echo.

Her voice seemed to be fragile amidst the silence. The same soft, delicate voice that had been used, time and time again, to bring emotions out of others. She hated it. It was the only sound she could hear besides the beating of her heart. The girl grit her teeth as she went over to the pile of papers, no sound being produced. How could it? After all, there was no actual floor. There was only silence.

As she got closer to the piles of paper, the most peculiar thing had happened. She could almost swear that she could hear something from the pile. She stopped walking and picked up a sheet. There was only one word on it– written in a bold, large font, and centered to the middle of the page. She squinted her eyes to try and read it.

"Home."

Almost immediately, warm shades of orange and white engulfed the room, nearly blinding her in the process. She could smell something being baked as well. Were they cookies? She didn't know. But, the most important thing to her was the noise. She could hear laughter. She could hear the happy stages of conversation. All such happy noises, she thought. But she could also hear the bad noises. She could hear the sobbing of a child stuck in their room, with loud bangs and yelling muffled by the walls. She could hear the pleading from a mother, for someone to stop whatever they were doing. Then she heard a bang. She could hear all the pain woven into the broken chords, the seemingly happy memories that disguised it. It was an important sound.

But the silence took it away.

The girl set the paper down before pinching the inter of a new sheet, picking it up with the utmost care in the world.

"Work."

Loud whistles of a train filled the room, the room rumbling violently. It was almost as though she was in one. But, as she looked around, seeing the shades of red and black of the train cars, she knew it wasn't true. Because there was only silence.

With a sigh, the girl set the "Work" paper down with "Home" and took the third sheet from the stack, being careful not to ruin the edges.

"Love."

Just like that, laughter had began to play around her, quiet music and bells intermingling with the colors of white, blue, and pastel colors. She smiled fondly at the paper, setting it down before grabbing another one.

"Life."

The sounds of a newborn baby's cry filled her ears, shades of white nearly blinding her. Here was the occasional sob, and as a woman's voice murmured and hummed, a giggle soon took the place of the negative noise. The girl shared a small giggle as he went to the next paper.

"... Death."

Thunder could now be heard, the droplets of water quickly colliding with any surfaces as shades of black surrounded her. Loud sobs and screams accompanied the dark atmosphere, never seeming to stop. The girl quickly let go of the paper, allowing it to fall to the floor. Silence overtook the room once more. She shuddered a bit before she took the next page.

"Noise."

All of once, loud noises began to pierce her mind, it's flamboyant charm allowing it to repeat. It hurt. The girl cried out amidst the noise, limbs shaking as she tried to get a hold of herself. She tried to throw down the paper before continuing her browsing.

The girl sighed, ignoring the floating "Noise" beside her. She picked up another paper, closing her eyes to brace herself. Surely, nothing could be worse than all the noise in the world, right?

The girl opened her eyes, looking down to read the paper. But there was nothing to read. There was only silence. Oddly, as time went on, the silence began to grow more deafening. The girl frowned, quickly releasing the paper and checking the next from the pile. But there was nothing. There was only silence.

She checked the next page, the next page, the next page. She kept checking them, one after the other, hoping to find something new. But there was nothing. There was only silence.

The silence seemed to get worse for the girl. She could start to hear her breaths with less work. She could hear the blood pumping in her veins, her heart beating, the papers scraping against each other. This wasn't what she wanted. But, it didn't matter. Only the silence seemed to matter

The silence was the only one that would stay. No matter how hard the girl tried, it wouldn't leave. It had made a vow to stay with her until the end. And, it hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. The silence.

There was only silence.


	2. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl shares her thoughts to her twin brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was from early 2018 as well. It was meant to be the start of a story, but I wound up never continuing it. After all, motivation is hard when you're not too good at this sort of thing.

Have you ever thought about a different world? One where, somehow, in some way, you weren't there? It's something that always crosses someone's mind at least once. But the worst part about that thought, that one thought, is that... Nothing would change. The world would still turn, no matter how much you try to think otherwise.

But some people think about it a lot. Too much. So much that they think they shouldn't be in the world they live in.

That's probably why so many were taking their lives nowadays. Everyday, the people would find a new victim who suffered by their thoughts, and ultimately, chose to stop it themselves. As disturbing as it was, as curious as it was, people had grown used to it. People stopped checking for the new victims. They stopped going near the forests, rivers, anywhere that was a popular sight for death. Instead, they would go to the entrance and place their flowers for sacrifice, and leave. That became a tradition for some.

But it also left others weak. With the lack of trading by avoiding means of transportation, villages starved, people grew sick, and ultimately, more lives were taken.

The most peculiar thing, though, was how magic became popular during this time. People thought the magic would help them, would heal them, would save them. But it didn't. It only helped temporarily, but would quickly worsen it after a while. They didn't seem to care. They'd only either learn the magic, or pay for the spell.

Of course, others tried to stave away the pain through others. They'd distract themselves by spending time with their lovers, siblings, or friends. Some noticed the change. Others didn't. And the ones who didn't notice were the ones to grieve the longest.

"Hey. Have you ever stopped and thought.. about a world, where you didn't exist?" Seto looked over to his sister, surprised. "If you weren't in that world... Everything would function perfectly. No one would miss you." She couldn't help the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. "Haha.. the thought... It terrifies me."

Looking back, he should've realized this would happen.


	3. What Keeps You in Line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an answer to the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a writing prompt I was given in my English class. It was originally Felix from Fire Emblem answering in favor of Sylvain, but I've since removed the names and all lol. This was... early 2019.

That's quite a dumb question, when you think about it. I mean, have you seen the world around us? It's riddled with violence, with tragedy. One wrong move against a supposed friend and you would be on the ground, your blood staining their hands and blade. It can be quite a terrifying thought to some, if not most people. But not me. Not anymore.

I could care less if I ended up as a target to others.

Well, that's a lie. While I would not mind being in a fight, there's one person that's been holding me back, whether he likes it or not. {redacted}.

But it's not for anything that could be considered deep. If I wanted to, I could have left and went on to do my own thing--fighting, maybe experiencing death for the first and final time. If [redacted] hadn't shown up to help, I most certainly would not have provided aid. I would have ignored the entire situation entirely.

It was a promise we had made. Well, from our childhood, to be exact. One where we would either die together, or not at all. It was a dumb promise. It is a dumb promise, considering the war that we were caught up in now, with an enemy that did not care about the amount of blood that was shed. But even so, I cannot break that promise. I will not be one to fall to that damn witch of Lowra, nor her lapdog. It goes against my nature.

So, I guess that is what keeps me in line. Him and that promise. I could never tell [redacted] that, though. I would never hear the end of it.


End file.
